


〈基锤〉不可描述🌚

by FengQiYunYong



Category: LokiThor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengQiYunYong/pseuds/FengQiYunYong
Summary: 突然想写肉的产物大家将就着看吧（笑）





	〈基锤〉不可描述🌚

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想写肉的产物  
大家将就着看吧（笑）

“不Loki，停下，啊，啊哈…”Thor此时正被自己的弟弟压在身下，乳头正被Loki的舌头肆意玩弄着，而对方的手也没闲着，而是在Thor赤裸的胴体上四处流连，试图挑起雷神的欲望，很明显，他成功了。

“哥哥要我停下？我可不这么觉得。你看，你的小索尔都兴奋起来了呢…”Loki暂时性的松开了Thor的乳首，随着类似调情的话语出口，Thor越发感到羞耻，随之而来的还有浓烈的情欲。

“啊啊——”

Loki握住了Thor蓬勃的欲望，模仿着性交的动作套弄着他，“怎么样，Thor，舒服吗？”

Thor被Loki的动作弄得心神恍惚，迷迷糊糊中不断的把身子挪向Loki，还不自觉的把自己的下身送往他的手心，想得到更多的快感。

“呵呵，哥哥你的身体，倒是比你的嘴诚实多了呢～”

“Loki ，Loki…嗯啊～快，快一点，啊啊～”

“如你所愿，我的哥哥…”Thor叫出他名字的行为愉悦了Loki，于是他决定放弃之前不让哥哥射的恶劣想法，加快了手中动作的速度。

“要，要射了，Loki～嗯，啊啊——”

Thor无力的瘫软在华贵的大床上，射精的快感让他一时之间完全无法动弹。

“哥哥～”Loki从背后抱住了Thor，他知道Thor从小就对自己这样语气的央求毫无抵抗力，“哥哥，我也想要～不能只有你一个人爽，帮帮我好不好？”Loki用自己的下身暗示性的顶了顶Thor。

Thor的脸不知是因为情事的余韵还是因为Loki的索求而红透了。的确，虽然他一开始是拒绝和Loki做的，可是后来也确实像对方说的那样‘爽到了’，所以他没办法拒绝用这般语气和他求欢的弟弟。

“你，自己啊啊…”话还没说完，Loki就用行动打断了Thor。

“哥哥还真是过分啊，在我帮了你过后居然让我自己来，真是无情呢～”Loki的手指捻住了Thor胸前的果实，让自家哥哥因为突然的刺激忍不住叫出声来。

“不过我不介意先帮哥哥做一些准备哦，毕竟还是为了我自己。”说完就吻上了Thor，同时把沾满对方精液的手指插进了Thor的后穴里，缓缓的进行扩展，另一只手也在他的身体上四处点火。

“唔，呜呜——”

Loki的舌不断挑逗着Thor，缠着对方一同共舞，手上的动作也慢慢的从一根变成两根，三根…

Loki放开了Thor的唇，转头吻上了Thor的光裸的胴体，在各个地方都留下他的印记。

Thor的唇没了阻挡后，婉转好听的呻吟声再也没办法被掩埋，直接从口中溢了出来，像是挑逗，又带着一丝勾引的意思。

Loki从Thor的身上撤开来，低头欣赏自己制造出的美景：Thor浑身赤裸的躺在床上，后穴被Loki用手指搅动着，精瘦的腰身不断的向上拱起，下身也在快感的影响下挺立起来；唇被吻得艳红水润无比，身上也泛着诱人的红晕；下腹处沾满了白色粘稠液体，吻痕从脖颈处蔓延至饱满的胸，精壮的腹部，大腿内侧，Thor整个人都充满了情色的气息。

“Loki，Loki，Brother，help me～”

Loki的眼神变得幽深危险起来，“好的，Brother…”

“啊啊——”随着滚烫的异物侵入身体，Thor抑制不住的叫了出来，经过扩张的小穴没有一丝抵抗就将Loki的阴茎尽数吞下。

Loki显然也很舒服，他在一开始帮Thor解决的时候就已经勃起了，现在进入了哥哥湿润紧致的那处使他更为兴奋，连带着自己也涨大了几分。

“嗯啊，啊啊…”

随着Thor的叫声，Loki穿插的动作越发用力，更加快速。

“哥哥，哥哥…”

“啊哈——”

在极速的抽插动作后，两人几乎是同时射了出来。

“Thor.”

“——？”

“I love you.”

“…Me too，Loki.”


End file.
